


Like Saint Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: norsekink, Love Confessions, M/M, Marvel Universe, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you fight for so long, when does it end? How does it end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Saint Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a prompt on LJ =]

In the name of love lost 

“I never wanted your Throne Thor! Yes! We were raised to believe we are equals but I learned a LONG time ago that I was never to be anything but the shade to your shadow!” Loki yelled to be heard over his booming brother, complaining bitterly of Loki’s last plight to gain leadership, nay, ownership over Midgard.

“Well you fooled us brother!” Thor harked back, arms springing to the air to punctuate the point.

“Just because I knew I was not your equal does NOT mean I never wanted to be.” Loki spat back, turning from his brother, a snarl on his face.

“So what? Taking over Midgard would somehow bring you on par with me?” Thor said sarcastically, slowly following the raven haired man and his brisk pace. “Do you know how foolish that is? Not only do you attempt to destroy your land of birth, but you attempt to over throw another!” Loki stopped, KNOWING Thor was only fishing for an argument. With that, he got it.

“SO THAT’S WHAT I SHOULD DO HUH? Go BACK to where I came from!” Loki shouted back, Baring teeth as he turned and paced back to the taller. Seeing the momentary guilt flash in his eyes, “And yes brother, I somehow believed we could rule Asgard and Midgard side by side!” He yelled, reaching his stern but unmoving elder. “If I could have only destroyed the Jutons, There would be nothing holding me from my rightful place as a RULER!” He finished, breathing heavy. Thor un-moving from his blank yet stern position opposite his brother.

Loki’s face dropped and he let out an exasperated sigh, eyes shifting around the floor, looking for understanding. “No Thor, I didn’t want your throne, and no, I don’t want the throne of Jutonheim, Helheim or even Valhalla! ALL I ever wanted to be was your EQUAL… and…” Loki sighed again.” For you to look at me as if I were”. His face dropped completely now, palms raised to his waist height as if to deliver some understanding. Shaking slightly as he breathed deeply. Knowing what he was letting show, but for the moment, not caring, standing venerable in front of his steady elder.

 

I'm frozen to him and I want you to come 

“Why did you come home?” Thor asked in a much calmer voice. ALMOST sympathetic. Trying his best to not waver at holding the unnecessary upper hand.

“Why did I come home?” Loki huffed, managing a half smile out of pure spite. “Why DID I come home brother? Why do YOU still insist that this is my home, when mere moments ago I was nothing but a waste of Asgard air! Worthy of nothing more than a frozen waist land!” Loki spat, eyes meeting back with the elders, his face now as unnerving as the others. 

“I never said--,” Thro tried but was cut off.

“Oh do NOT give me that crap you oaf! You hold the greatest pleasure in knowing I am always below you!” Loki had to hold on to himself at the slight crack of speech. Sighing again. “You want to know WHY I came home Brother?! Because you ASKED me!”

build me a bridge soaked in gasoline and pass the torch.

Thor didn’t know how to take that. Was he attacking him? Blaming him for his miserable behaviour? Thor did not hold his tongue for lack of things to say, but lack of understanding. Could this have been his fault? All of it?

When Loki was met with no replay he simply looked Thor up and down. “What exactly did you want to achieve from that brother? What kind of message did you want to send to me by bringing me back? That I am nothing more than your little insignificant brother? That you are somehow the saviour in all of this? That, for some reason, you couldn’t STAND the idea of your little brother holding some place of equal to you? You want to be the hero Thor? Do you want to save the bleeding day?!” Loki was yelling again, “Then how about you start here! How about you burn those bloody bridges, that do nothing but tear us apart, and save me!” Loki’s eyes brimmed with burning tears, determined not to let them fall, enough honestly has been shared on his part but he just did not know how to walk away.

Another moment of silence fell over them in the golden corridor that lead to both of their rooms. 

“Is…” Thor started, breaking his long held eye contact with his brother with a simple blink, “Is that how you really feel?” He asked quietly, almost unsure, something, be it the tears that threated to fall or the anger in his eyes, had broken a few walls that stood between them. “Do you really think I hold myself in higher regard to you? That I don’t want you to be happy? That I travel between worlds so to not be with you?” Thor asked, not really expecting an answer, the un said ‘yes’ already playing in his mind. 

Thor took a step closer, feeling the friction between them become palpable. He reached a hand to his brothers’ face softly, feeling nothing but regret for the hurt he must have caused. Loki didn’t flinch, but he didn’t let the hand reach him either, moving his own stagnant hand to smack it away, a clear warning not to push him further, Salty liquid still stinging his eyes. 

“Loki, please.” Thor said gently, moving even closer to the younger sibling, trying his luck again, and clearly not worried about how Loki would react. 

And as expected, not well. 

He slapped Thor’s hand away again, moving himself back. “Thor.” He said warningly. “Just. Don’t.” He finished blinking, and one visible tear breached the boarders, causing Loki to close his eyes and sigh, giving up on his last shred of strength. 

Thor took this as an invitation to reach out again as he moved in closer, his thumb grazing the others cheek. 

Loki’s eyes snapped open as he jerked his head away, another stray tear creeping down his cheek unnoticed, face no longer one of sadness, rather, something resembling disgust. 

“I said…” He started, waving his hand as his face hardened again. “DON’T!” He shouted twisting his fingers into his palm, causing a vase from behind Thor to smack unceremoniously into the back of the elders head, knocking him forward slightly as the pieces fell around him. Thor was thankful that that was all Loki could muster. He wasn’t about to push him though. 

“Was that necessary?” Thor asked rubbing the back of his head through his long hair. “Look Loki, I just--,” He was cut off again by another vase smacking into the back of him. He didn’t even notice Loki’s hands moving! “LOKI!” Thor shouted, anger building again.

“Yes Brother.” Loki said bored as he moved one of his long, green cotton sleeve covered arms in a much more dramatic version of his previous actions. Thor had no time to think of what was coming when moments later he was bowled over with a rather large statue, breaking it into a few pieces. He had no time to register what was happening until he hear Loki laugh as he dropped his arms from a folded state, letting the long sleeves fall over his hands as he walked away, tight jeans leading to slight flared bottoms, framing his bare feet that softly pattered on the floor.

Not that Thor heard it over the anger that raged in his ears. Loki only got a few metres away before he heard his brother growl with a raised hand, and the familiar sound of Mjolnir flying to his side. 

Loki’s eyes went wide, registering the noises in his brain, tears forgotten and he turned briefly to see his bothers full rage directed at him before speeding up his pace quite dramatically.

“LOKI!” Thor rumbled and Loki flinched rushing to his door, almost at a run.

He was not fast enough however, feeling the wind first, then hearing the noise, then finally feeling the heavy metal colliding with his skull.

Loki fell face forward to the floor, Mjolnir falling beside him with a thud hardly having ricocheted from his head. There was a moment of blackness for Loki, not hearing his brother approach and picking up his hammer.

Like the couple from Pompei,  
our drama's put on display.

The next thing he notices, is the cool press of a damp cloth on his for head. 

He hears voices surrounding him. He knows who they are. Thor being the one of concern, and the healer being the other.

 

“Next time, don’t be so stupid!” The voice of the healer said before a loud thud of the door closing.

Next came a sigh from the only voice left in the room. Thor.

Loki could sense the room, he knew it wasn’t his. The odour from the bed told him so. 

He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. He knew he could, he just didn’t want to see Thor’s. Not yet.

He felt the bed dip suddenly as the extra weight of his brother was added. He felt the cloth move under Thor’s steady hand being dragged down his face. His first instinct being to smack his hand away again, he was not letting him win this easy. Not now. 

However, the coolness of the damp cloth being spread over his face was bringing some suppressed sense of relief, and he worried for a moment whether it was the cloth or the person holding it.

“I wish you would just talk to me Loki.” Thor said in a quiet voice, not stopping his steady movements, brushing Loki’s long hair out of his eyes with the rag. “You hurt so much and I wish I could take it away. I wish.” His movements stalled for a moment, “I wish I could be what you need me to be.” He moved again. Loki could all but see the sad smile draping his siblings face. 

“I want to be your hero Loki, I just… I just don’t know how.” He said, sounding so lost. Loki’s words obviously aching him. Loki had to struggle not to hitch his chest at these words. To keep his eyes closed, knowing this moment would end if he made one wrong move.

Thor just wanted to help Loki, and for once in his long life, he had to admit, he didn’t know how to be the hero, he didn’t know how to save the day. 

“Loki, just tell me what you need me to do. Please.” Thor pleaded quietly. “If you can hear me at all, just… Tell me what you need to make the pain go away. To bring back the man I loved for so long. Just tell me what you want me to be, because Hel knows I would be that person, if only you would tell me, if only you would let me.” Thor sounded as If he was to cry, as if he was in physical pain, but still Loki wasn’t ready for this to end yet. He wasn’t ready for the mask of ‘Thunder God’ to come back.

“Whatever I have done to wrong you brother, I am truly sorry. I will plead for your forgiveness till the day I die if that would only make you happy. If that would only bring you back.” Loki felt something warm drop on his skin as he registered the ragged breathing of his brother.

“If only you knew brother, how much I loved you. If only you knew what I would do for you. I would shatter the Bi frost just so you never have to worry of me leaving. I would give up the throne just so you never worry of our equality, I would deny myself to Valhalla if you wanted Hel just so we could be together, and I would protect you from all levels of that place and carry you through to the other side so not even a scratch would grace the skin of yours. Loki. I promise you. There is nothing you can ask of me that would be too much.” His voice cracked on the last word as more moisture dropped onto Loki’s chest. He could feel his own eyes fill again, knowing his brother, his pillar, the strength to his weakness was crying.

Along with a dove, stuffed  
In a coffin of glass entitled  
"Love, Lust and the Holy Ghost".

All of a sudden Loki’s thoughts were flooded with memories of the two of them. How this scene had been played out so many times. How they would fight, make up, fight, make up then fight some more. All their lives.

Those were the days.

This is when it was to stop. This is when the pattern was to break. This is when honesty is to override pride and fears. 

Loki slowly opened his eyes. Blinking a few times before looking down to Thor.

His heart shattered at the scene that laid in front of him. His elder brother Hunched over his for, the damp cloth forgotten in his hand as silent tears flowed freely from his closed eyes to Loki’s chest. 

“Thor.” Loki croaked out, bringing an immediate reaction of Thor’s eyes to his. 

No mask returning as his soul lay bare for Loki, and only Loki to see.

Suck the sorrow out of you and try to keep a life alive.  
Like Saint Valentine.

“loki.” Thor replied quietly as his eyes wept more. “Tell me. Please… What do you need?”

Loki breathed heavily, feeling the once warm water dry to chilled on his chest. Mulling over in his mind not ‘if’ but ‘how’ he would say this.

“I… I need…” he decided on just answering Thor’s question. “I just need… you.” As simple as it sounded, the eye contact between them spoke much more, telling Thor all he needed to know, telling him how Loki needed him, and not just as a brother.

“Then I am yours Loki. Always.” Thor said, tears still steady in his eyes as they shook silently, gaze never falling from Loki’s, telling him how much he meant it. How much he needed him too.

Love's the only war worth dying for.  
Build me up to knock me down, I'm all yours.

Thor’s lips met Loki’s without warning, bruising harsh but gentle in every sense of the word. They both knew nothing more was needed to be shared. No words could capture the moment like the electricity between them could. No thought as to how they would hide this, no thought passed as to what would become of their positions within the royal hierarchy, nor their places as gods. 

And none of that mattered. 

Hey baby let me be your Valentine, St. Valentine,  
Suck the sorrow out of you and try to keep the lie alive.

 

Something they weren’t expecting however, was the rush of returning genes that bought Loki back to his natural self. His Juton form. 

Spreading from his flushed chest out wards all over his body was the radiant blue of his birth tone. Revealing his hidden birth marks over his skin, turning his eyes red and his temperature cold. 

The elder sibling only noticed when the chill finally reached the youngers’ lips, shocking Thor back to reality. As the kiss broke, Thor’s eyes widened, taking in the beautiful blue chest of his brother, their actual lack of family ties becoming more predominate in the fore front of his mind as he soaked in the writhing form of the younger. 

Loki’s head was thrown back against the pillows of his brothers’ bed as his body arched and gyrated, his new form not aware to him. 

Thor felt the strangest thing looking over his brother. Something more than the love he was feeling moments ago. Something much more devilish.

Lust.

Never before had he seen such a beautiful creature, the crown of his markings bringing some sort of royal appeal to him, marking him in the best way. The blue was not just the blue of the other Ice Giants, his blue was pale, resembled the sky, and glowed like a radiant summers day. His markings turning almost white compared to the blush of deep blue that marked his chest and face, just how red would mark Thor’s own pale skin where he in as much… Pleasure? As Loki was. 

Thor was still dangerously close to Loki, mere inches away from his face, not paying any attention to his.

Loki couldn’t bring himself to fathom what was happening, nor why Thor had drawn away. He couldn’t muster the ability to entertain the idea that Thor may be having second thoughts, or that something could be wrong. He simply was giving in to whatever animalistic instinct was taking over. 

As Loki writhed wanton on the bed, all but screaming with the sheets draped over his waist bunching up as his feet drew closer underneath him, pushing his hips to the air while his arms stretched above his head, pelvis stretching out as his back arched again into the movement. 

Loki seemed to pay no mind to Thor’s careful gaze, soaking in the show that was suddenly happening before him. 

The show was cut short though, when Loki’s primal instincts took over again, dragging the younger for the ride.

His pale arms moved to stretch around Thor’s neck, craving more of the touch that sent him wild. Once Thor knew what was going on, he happily obliged. 

Neither knew what was really happening, but then again, neither cared.

Thor’s hands shuffled the elder closer to the boy beneath him, dragging him in to his caress. Thor hardly noticed when his thighs finally left the seat he was on and spread themselves to straddle Loki’s slim ones. Not putting any weight on the boy under him, just bracing themselves either side of the youngers’, holding the built man up.

He lent forward, dropping his body weight to one elbow as his other hand moved to caress the side of Loki’s slim body, making the other almost hiss under the touch. Thor couldn’t help the grin that graced his face at the reaction.

His confidence grew ten-fold as he slid his hand back up, using more pressure to move around the front of his body, pressing firmly as he grazed the others nipple, coming to rest on the side of Loki’s face. Thor was rewarded but a loud groan escaping Loki’s lips and his hips delicately lifting of the bed to meet the elders in a firm grind. 

Thor’s grin grew wider as his fingers grasped the side of Loki’s radiant face, sliding down to wrap his strong finders around the side of Loki’s neck to wrap into his hair. Loki lifted his hips into the air once more, only to have them slammed down but Thor’s own, grinding him into the mattress, the friction was almost too much. Loki screamed out again, hips becoming more rapid against Thor’s, still pressed into him, holding him down. Thor pulled lightly on Loki’s hair, exposing his neck to Thor’s mouth and teeth. 

“Thor!” Loki called out, almost non coherently, moving his hands to Thor’s chest and pushing slightly. Not enough to make Thor more, he did however, knowing this is what the Juton beneath him wanted. 

Thor bought his weight back onto his knees as he knelt over the younger, soaking in again for a moment as the beautiful contrast of blue against black hair gleamed at him. This was broken on by Loki’s swift movements, drawing his legs up between the elders and bringing them out to wrap around him, in a most dazzling display of flexibility and strength, pulling their hips together once more, grinding hard, holding on tight and flexing his back again, using his arms, to push himelf even harder onto his more than willing brother.

Thor growled, hands flung to Loki’s suspended hips, holding him firmly to him, and grinding back, the angle changing as Loki relaxed, no longer man hood on man hood, but man hood to arse, making Loki cry out again, louder than ever and arch back into the new sensation, helping Thor to grind into his wanting rear. 

Their clothing becoming more and more restricting and before Thor could make a move to do something about it. Loki beat him to it. 

With a wave of his hand, both of the obstructing garments where gone and the sudden spring of Thor’s erection landed itself directly between Loki’s pale blue arse checks.

“Oh HEVENS!” Loki moaned and his skin pulsated dark blue, and for some reason Thor knew this to be a clear signal not to wait any longer. Looking down for a moment, Thor did notice his size compared to the size of Loki’s hips, and somehow, Loki seemed to notice. 

Not wanting to break their contact, but not wanting to wait any longer either, Loki swiftly flipped himself over and pushed back onto his brother bringing back their previous friction. Thor bit his lips torn, he wanted to see Loki’s beautiful face, but he also wanted to grab Loki’s hip in one hand and his shoulder with the other and ram himself inside… He didn’t have to ponder for long.

“We can make love later, we need to fuck NOW.” Loki gasped out, still running Thor’s length between his cheeks as he dipped his head, letting his hair fall to one side. 

Thor thought for a moment, but only a moment before voicing his concerns. 

“Loki… You’re very… Petite…” Thor managed out, watching his hardness slide deliciously between blue cheeks. 

“And?” Loki gasped, clearly running out of patience, hips moving faster against Thor’s creating more friction, but not the kind he needs. 

 

“I don’t… you know… Want to hurt you.” Thor managed out, Never finding a scene as sexy as this wanton Juton grinding against him. Thor almost forgot his concerns all together. 

“You’ll be surprised…” Is all Loki said, giving a quick glance over his shoulder and a cheeky smile before Thor did forget his concerns… All of them.

He finally let his plan play out as he grasped Loki’s hip tight with his right hand and his own length with the other, lining it up, his hole NOTHING compared to the size of Thor. Almost worried again, but primal instincts won out. 

Thor push hard, almost hesitant, but at the feel of his head slipping in side, with no tearing and nothing but a sharp gasp from the younger, Thor let go of all restraint, moved his left hand to Loki’s shoulder and rammed deep inside… So very deep.

Loki cried out and dropped his torso flat on the bed. Thor’s face was a rush with red, not believing the feeling. The Juton below him was so… warm… so so warm. 

A shudder ripped through Thor, feeling the convulsing of anticipation clench around him. 

“Oh Loki.” Was all Thor managed out in a low voice before slowly pulling out, so very slowly, right till just his head was in and shoving back in. Hard.

Loki cried out again, and again when Thor repeated the motion. Loki could do nothing. He was paralysed by ecstasy. His hands were helplessly clenching and unclenching in the sheets above his head.

Thor kept pulling back slow and shoving back deep, loving the way Loki’s body could contract at his depth. He used his hand on Loki’s shoulder to pull him back with force, leaving the younger almost limp with pleasure. Every time he retracted slowly, Loki’s body would relax, only to cramp up with more force when he sunk back in. 

Nothing could be done, Nothing could take Thor away from this moment, teasingly slow out, and hard drilling in, holding just long enough for Loki to catch up with breathing, knocking it out of him every time. 

Being the god of thunder, Thor definitely lived up to his name, shaking not only the bed, but the whole room with every strike. Loki would no doubt be through the wall by now if it wasn’t for Thor heaving him back into every push. NEVER speeding up.

Any other time, Loki would demand it faster, he however, was in capable of anything outside of the hard slow pounding he was receiving. Every thrust felt bone breaking. It felt like it was marking him inside and out. Like the crevices from the elders fingers sound stain him for weeks, and who knew how long the length of Thor would be predominate in is muscles, every time he clenched. 

It felt like Thor’s every move, every thrust, every tease was for this purpose. 

And it drove Loki wild. 

There was not a moment he wasn’t over whelmed with the feelings. It wasn’t like normal sex, no, he wasn’t being touched where he needed it most, but he didn’t feel it was necessary. Thor was not drilling his prostate, but he was reaching depths not even Loki and his toys knew about. And he fucking loved it. 

The building in his abdomen was more than enough to warn Loki of his pending ejaculation. Still knocked out of reality though, he didn’t have time to share it with Thor before it was too late.

His breathing became rapid and heavy between thrust, falling quiet when he dug in, the force pushing all air from his lungs. It was however, on the very next, teasingly slow retraction, that Loki’s body began to shake and his rapid breathing managed out a word. Just one.

“Thor.” And as said man behind him delivered the next crushingly ferocious thrust, Loki’s body went completely limp, only held up by Thor. Passed out and spasming with his orgasm.

 

Like saint Valentine.

When Loki finally woke, they were draped with a sheet, and Thor’s strong arm wrapped protectively around Loki’s shoulders. 

Loki blinked his eyes up to Thor’s who immediately met them with a smile. Bringing back memories of what happened who knows how long ago.

His skin had returned to normal and his senses seemed back under control. 

“Morning.” Thor smiled wider, Obviously happy with himself, bringing Loki to remember something crucial.

“Did you finish?” He asked with slight concern. Thor just let out a laugh and looked down for a moment, before bringing his shiny eyes back to Loki’s emerald ones.

“No.” He said with a smile, briefly hugging Loki tighter. Loki looked nothing but concerned.

“Why not?” He asked, honestly confused.

“Well, for one, you passed out.” Thor chuckled again making Loki frown more.

“I don’t mind, honestly.” He said seriously, only making Thor chuckle again.

“Honestly?” Thor directed to Loki. “I think you came enough for the both of us.” He finished, nodding to the massive mess in the middle of the bed. This made Loki flush bright red, sinking into the bed more. “Naww, Loki, I’m just saying.” Thor said, pulling the embarrassed boy closer to him. “Besides, I wanted to save it.” He added nuzzling Loki’s neck.

“What for?” Loki asked confused again, still loving the contact.

“Round two…” Thor said low with that devilish grin back, immediately sending a wave of shivers through Loki as Thor bought his lips up to his neck, nuzzles turning to nibbles.

He felt Loki loose himself all over again.


End file.
